The Promise
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Eight years ago a little girl made a promise to Kakashi, a promise he didn't let go... a promise he was intending to keep.


A/N: Made this as I was rewatching Naruto on Toonami this weekend. I barely remember anything form the series except the fact that Kakashi is hot and so is Itachi… I don't really care for all those other people. Lol XD I made up the OC's villege (or at least I think I did, like I said I don't remember the series) so if there's something out of context, please let me know. I don't mind being critiqued, not criticized. Please review and let me know what you think! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Naruto.

* * *

**The Promise**

"So, you gonna tell me where you're taking me?" Silence. "Oh, I see, you're one of those silent types." Silence. "… are you ignoring me? That's really mature." More silence. The girl looked down at her shackled hands and sighed. Everything had started out so well that morning for Raynee. She lived in the earth village hidden under the forest, so for the most part everyday was a good day… until that guy showed up. Raynee had been right in the middle of running errands for the village's head healer when the man with charcoal gray hair had appeared out of nowhere, scooping her up into his strong arms. The pale haired girl would've easily gotten away from the strange silent man if he hadn't bound her hands… and if she'd worn a more comfortable pair of boots… and if it wasn't a _**Monday**_. "It's reasons like this that I absolutely can't stand Mondays," The girl huffed.

The man led the way in an eerie, awkward silence, a book in his hands with a cover that suggested that the reading material was anything but clean. He sure was an odd one, his eye all covered like he was a pirate, his hair all gray and wild. But then again who was she to talk? From living most of her life underground (when she wasn't traveling), Raynee had pale skin and even paler hair. The man easily towered over her without even trying, and if anyone was to randomly pass them, they would undoubtedly suspect she was the man's sex slave just by the way the female was dressed, never mind her shackles and chains.

"You gonna tell me your name now or am I gonna have to keep talking to myself?" Raynee asked as she gave her chains a tug.

"I thought you would've figured out who I was by now," The man said. His voice was just as cool as the air that surrounded them.

"Oh! He speaks!" The girl teased. "Is that some kind of riddle?"

"I see you _**haven't**_ changed at all over the years," He sighed.

"Just _**who**_ in the hell are you?" Raynee snapped. "I refuse to play anymore of your mind games!"

"Kakashi Hatake," The man glanced over his shoulder to her. "Ring any bells?"

"…."

"…."

"… not at all."

Kakashi sighed, even though she was much older now than she had been all those years ago, the girl was _**still**_ slower than molasses. "Well until you remember, I won't remove the chains." He said, going back to his book.

"So I _**don't**_ need these?" She held up her metal clad wrists.

"Nope, I suggest you get to thinking before we get to the hidden leaf village and people get the wrong idea." Replied kakashi briskly with an effortless turn of his completed page.

"Oh my god! _**How**_ am I supposed to remember you when you've given me _**no**_ clues?" Yelled Raynee, tugging on the chain that connected her wrists.

"Let's see," Kakashi said. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give her just one hint, right? "When you were little, a visitor from another village came to the village hidden under the forest. He had met a little girl with wide violet eyes and wild unruly pale curls. The visitor asked what the little girl's name was, but she had just yelled at him, kicking him in the leg before running off. Little did the traveler know, that little girl was the daughter of a very important man… the same man he was scheduled to meet. Anyways, the traveler grew on the loud little girl. And right before the visitor left, the little girl confessed that she loved him. And swore that the next time she saw him, she'd marry him." Kakashi said, in one of those voices adults read to little kids in.

Raynee's face contorted into a scowl as creases appeared in her forehead. "Get the fuck… that was _**you**_?!" She asked, pointing an accusing finger. "Why in all hell didn't you say something sooner? Why did you take and shackle me you weirdo!?" Raynee raged.

"I figured it would be more fun this way," The man said coolly.

"_**Fun**_?! For who?"

"Me of course," kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Can you take these off now?" Asked Raynee, giving her hands a shake.

"Not until we've reached where we need to be." He said. Kakashi could feel the girl's piercing glare burning holes through the back of his head.

"And where the hell are we going?" She dared to ask.

"It's a surprise," Kakashi winked.

"Oh nah, I don't do surprises." Said Raynee.

"Too bad."

* * *

Raynee sat awkwardly on the carpeted floor of an all too clean apartment. All around her were books and scrolls, books and scrolls, a random take out box… followed by more books and scrolls. "Just where the hell am I?" She asked as she looked around. The green walls were bare, there were no pictures of any kind anywhere, it was almost like no one even lived there. Or the person the apartment housed was rarely at home.

"This is where I live," Kakashi said as he offered the girl a small glass of lukewarm tea.

"No thanks," Raynee said. "I don't know if you're really out to get me or not."

"I'm not out to get you, Raynee." The man sighed.

"Oh? Then _**why**_ am I here? _**Why**_ didn't you just tell me you were bringing me here? _**Why**_ did you shackle my hands?! Do you have _**any**_ idea how _**uncomfortable**_ that was?!" She asked.

"If I would've told you you were coming here and _**hadn't**_ shackled you, would you be sitting there right now?" Inquired Kakashi with a quirk of his brow.

"Hell no," Replied Raynee.

"Exactly," Said Kakashi. "But I needed you for something actually."

"Yeah? And what might that be?" The girl asked as she folded her arms tightly at her chest.

Kakashi sat at the table in a chair across from her, removing his mask as he eyed the girl closely. "I've waited a long time for you, Raynee." The man said. "And look at you now… all grown up." He chuckled lightly at the blush he received from the glaring girl. "I am getting older, Raynee… and you have a promise to keep."

"_**Promise**_? What? That I'd marry you? I was like ten, that was _**eight**_ years ago… you _**couldn't**_ have been holding onto that all these years." The girl scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh but I have," Kakashi said as he rose to his feet. "I have, and you are _**finally **_mine."

* * *

Kakashi pinned the squirming girl beneath him, his newly freed lips attacking the sides of her neck violently as his hands made quick work of removing what little clothing she had on. Raynee's breath came out in short, strangled out gasps as her body was ravished by the much… much… older man.

"Kakashi!" She breathed as she tried to stop his hands, which in turn resulted to her own wrists being pinned above her head.

Kakashi smirked as he lowered his head to her pert mounds, her pink tips taunt for attention which he more than happily gave. He pulled one nub with his teeth, teasing it with a few flicks of his tongue before devouring it. His free hand teased the other, Raynee's body arched involuntarily into his own, her soft moans only exciting him more. Still suckling contentedly on her breast, Kakashi released his hold on the other, letting his large paw travel down her body. He could feel her flat belly shiver under his tantalizing caresses, his tips ghosting over the small patch of pale curls right before he got to her aching core. He smirked as he realized how moist she was, parting her lips to expose her own swollen sex. Kakashi gently pinched her sensitive clit, earning a wail from the girl as she arched as high as she could, her head rolling in his pillows as she unwillingly moved her hips towards his touch, almost dying to feel the sensation once again.

"Kakashi," She murmured, trying to get her wrists free. "Please…" She said.

Said man released her nipple, a smirk playing on his handsome face as he gazed down at her. Her pale tresses fanned out among his pillows, her face flushed, her violet eyes wide as she stared up at the man. "No," He said in a voice so husky it left her trembling, as he slipped his digits into her untouched warmth.

Raynee whimpered loudly much to her own dismay, as the man sought out that one spot that would leave her withered beneath him. And once he found it, he had the pour girl screaming out in pain and delight until she couldn't take it anymore. Kakashi removed his soiled fingers, standing back to admire his work as he removed his own clothes. Her legs were parted slightly, just enough for him to see her swollen clit and dripping hole, the whole scene was so enticing he just wanted to devour the girl and all her fluids whole. Her chest heaved, her breasts covered in bright red love marks, her nubs tender from all the squeezing and suckling. He undid his belt, letting his pants fall carelessly to the floor before stepping out of them. Raynee's already flushed face blanched completely as she stared at the man's member right below his waist and just under the faint patch of hair the same shade as the hair on his head. His member was long and thick, its head weeping like a leaking faucet for attention as Kakashi grabbed a firm hold of both her ankles, pulling her body closer to his and nearly over the edge of the unmade bed.

"Ka-Kashi, w-wait!" Raynee stammered as she tried to get away from him. She was all funned out, the girl wanted his… erm… piece nowhere near her, and violently thrashed her legs about to no avail. Kakashi had no intentions of letting her go just yet, and made this clear to her as he wedged himself between her legs.

Raynee shuddered as his tip bumped and rubbed against her sensitive clit a few times, the sensation and force left her slightly docile and moaning.

"Do you still want me to wait?" Kakashi murmured, pulling her earlobe between his teeth. "Because those sexy little moans just make me want to fuck you senseless all the more." Some color returned to the girl's cheeks as she blushed an unnamed shade of red. Kakashi chuckled deeply as he pinned the girl's hands in the pillow on either side of her head, rocking his hips forward as he forced his full length into her virgin hole.

Raynee choked out a cry of pain as she felt her core give way to his length. Kakashi groaned contentedly at her warmth, savoring the feeling of her around him. He pulled out, almost completely, before sinking back inside with just as much force as the first time. Raynee wailed aloud again, her hands clenching in tight fists, her eyes squeezed shut with a single tear threatening to fall from the corners of each eye. He repeated this motion slowly before speeding up gradually, his grip on smaller wrists tightening as he aimed deeper, thrusted harder.

"Gods Raynee," The man moaned. "You feel so fucking _**amazing**_." Kakashi released his grip on her hands, grabbing a hold of her hips instead as he sat back, thrusting upward. The man relished in the sight of the exasperated look on the girl's face, her hands gripping his bed sheets as if her life depended on it.

"Ka-Kashi!" Raynee cried, her small hands pushing against his abs. As if she'd suddenly grown the strength of ten men and was able to push the man and his seeking monster out of her cave. But her gentle touch just got the man all the more worked up, twisting his hips at just the right angel, ramming directly into her sweet spot. Raynee's legs wrapped tightly around the man's waist. "Kakashi!" She moaned highly with an arch of her back. "Oh! Ahhh! Oh god!" She screamed. Raynee felt as if her body was on fire, the feeling of Kakashi emptying and refilling her left her toes curled in bliss. Her legs felt like jelly, and if they weren't wrapped so tightly around him she felt like she was going to slip away in an abyss of ecstasy. "Wh-what's happening?" Her violet irises opening as she felt everything in her abdomen clench up.

Kakashi felt it too, her walls holding him in a death grip as he continued to screw her for all she was worth. "You're about to cum," The man breathed. "Cum for _**me**_, Raynee!" Kakashi said as he pumped her core full of deep, short thrusts, pushing the girl completely over the edge as she screamed his name to the heavens. The man rode out her release until he had his own, completing the best night of sex he'd ever had with the last few thrusts.

Kakashi removed himself from Raynee's portal, sweat beading his brow and broad shoulders. "My," He sighed as he lay beside her. "I've waited years to do that."

"Have you really?" Raynee asked with a frown. "Seems like a long time to be waiting for someone."

"Well Raynee, you are well worth any wait." Sighed the man as he pulled her into his arms.

_**'Wow… he really is a pervert,'**_ Raynee thought as she allowed herself to be cuddled by the older man. The amazing warmth if his body inviting her in.


End file.
